epicquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The B-Team
The B-Team is the central character group in The Epic Quest Saga. Their composition has changed over time, but some core characters have been a part of it since its inception. The foundational post is EQ:1:1, in which Guitar Hero, after battling and losing to The Dragon, forms the Team for the sole purpose of killing it. Progression of Composition: Original Group This was the group that was called by Guitar Hero in EQ:1:1. They began with a sparring contest to warm up. *'Guitar Hero:' Guitar Hero, again, formed the Team. He is also one of the (mostly) consistent characters. *'The Baker:'' Chosen for his legendary Mufin-making abilities, as well as his skill with his Ban-Hammer, and the power thereof. *'Jacen Solo:' The only thing consistent about him is his disloyalty; he switches sides almost every page. (Almost.) *'The Chef:' Was supposed to be on the B-Team. He lasted about a minute before he changed sides. *(Cobalt Ninja:) Never appears. Assumed to have died of Leukemia. *(King Enishi Yukishiro:) Was called to the group, but doesn't show up for pages. Pre-Abyss Team After the sparring contest and Chef's betrayal, the Team eventually solidified itself into these members: *'Guitar Hero' *'The Baker'' *'Samus Aran:'' Was not originally called to the Team, but would not be separated from the Baker. *'Jacen Solo:' Eventually turns on the Team, and joins Abyss' side. Abyss-Arch Team During the last story arch of the quest (during which Abyss became a problem), several characters inserted themselves into the Team. Two did so without permission by the authors (but who cares about that anyway), and two joined them with honor, if for a short time; this team lasted until The Cataclysm. The Chef acted as a catalyst for a few changes in the Team, and kind of technically joined them for (once again) about a minute before betraying them. Again. *'Guitar Hero' *'The Baker' *'Samus Aran' *'King Enishi Yukishiro:' Discovered by the Chef when he appeared in a bolt of lightning. (EQ:10:16) Did not survive the Cataclysm. *(The Chef:) Appended Daemon and Grandmasta Cheiftan to the team (EQ:11:4), whose Authors forced the Team's compliance and trust and made them go places while the other Authors were inactive. Later betrayed them again to join his army of Broccoli Men with Abyss' power. *'JIBJIB the GREAT:' Showed up while the Team was marooned on the Chozo stronghold planet (EQ:12:18). In the final Bridge-post of the Book of Epic, he was shown to have helped significantly in the battle, and administered to Enishi's wounds. He did not survive the Cataclysm. *(Daemon:) "Joined" the Team and led them around places. His main contact is the Chef, but the rest of the Team follows along with him. He later betrayed them and dumped them on the Chozo stronghold. *(Grandmasta Cheiftan:) Did nothing apart from Daemon. Desolation-Era Team After the first fight with Abyss, the team fled and wandered the cosmos, training all the while to defeat him. Much of the previous Team configuration apparently died off, as only four sound off during the final strike. Also, one of these is Jacen, so it is assumed that he reconciled with them after Abyss tore apart most of the universe. This is the team that performed Formation Exodus, which destroyed the universe. It is also the same team who wrote The Book of Epic, filling in somehow all of the others who "posted."(Don't worry, they eventually worm their ways back into existence one way or another.) *'Guitar Hero' *'The Baker' *'Samus Aran' *'Jacen Solo' Post-Reawakening Team In Epic Quest: The Sequel, the team had to preserve themselves through the Cataclysm. Guitar Hero and the Baker made it to their Sanctum, and hibernated in special pods until Kent and Yana reawakened them. Samus was supposed to be with them also, but she did not make it in time. At this point she was thought to be dead. Jacen eventually joined them, first through the body of Ben and later though his own, reincarnated body. He had survived the Cataclysm by becoming one with the Force and existing as spirit. *'Guitar Hero' *'The Baker' *'Jacen Solo'